


Are You My Contact?

by HalloweenBae



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sonny Carisi's Pornstache, Sonny Carisi's hair, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/pseuds/HalloweenBae
Summary: Rosa gets hurt on an undercover mission and has to meet with her contact, Sonny.





	Are You My Contact?

Rosa stumbled into her contact's apartment as he opened the door. Her hand was still balled into a fist from knocking as she fell into his arms.  


"Marisol..." he staggered backward as she leaned into him.

He closed the door shut with his foot as he tried to support her upper body. He moved her over to the couch and sat her up, taking a good look at her face. Jesus, somebody really did a number on this gal.  


"Marisol..." he crouched down as she attempted to look at him. "It's me, Frankie" He smiled reluctantly as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.  


"Frankie?" She opened one eye. The other one was completely swollen shut. "Are you my contact? I didn't know where else to go...".  


"Yeah baby, it's me. I haven't heard from you since we broke up last year." He was good at keeping his cover, even in a private residence. "Did some guy do this to you?" 

Rosa knew that she was supposed to be Marisol, but she had just gotten the wind knocked out of her. The salty taste of blood still lingered in her mouth as she tried to make sense of this new environment. She was confused, but grateful for this 'Frankie' her captain had assigned to her. 

She winced and pushed down on the cushions, sitting up on the couch.  


"Hey, take it easy." He looked her over with a sympathetic scowl and took inventory of her injuries. "We need to get you to a hospital, doll." 

She pushed her hair behind her ears and adjusted her shirt. "I'm fine." 

"You're not." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "You ah... got a new boyfriend? Did he do this to you?" He turned on the faucet and waited for the water to heat up. 

"Yes. That's why I can't go to a hospital." She turned to look at him, but stopped as pain shot down her neck. 

Frankie fiddled through some cabinets in the kitchen and turned off the faucet. He walked back over to the couch and handed her two pills. "Take these, or you're lips will swell up, too." 

Rosa took the pills from him and washed them down with the glass of water he handed her. 

"Thanks." She finished the water, spilling some on her chin and shirt. 

"I got it, I got it." He brought a warm wash cloth to her mouth and wiped the blood off before she could put up a fight. 

"How deep are you in with this guy, Marisol?" 

"Deep enough to get taught a lesson." She rolled her eyes as Frankie finished cleaning up her face. 

"He taught you a lesson? Are you kidding me? What's his name? I'll be over there tonight. You want me to fuck him up for you?" 

Rosa smiled for the first time, her lips resisting the action. "I'd like to see you try." 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Three." 

"Where is Stone Henge at?" 

"Louisiana." This was their challenge question. She realized they should have done this the moment she walked in the door, but they were a little preoccupied. 

"Yeah, where we had our first date. You had the chicken and waffles and I had the jerk chicken, do you remember that?" He placed his hand on top of hers. 

This exchange meant that he wasn't sure if their conversation was private. Their actions might even be recorded to ensure Frankie's loyalty to his suppliers. 

Rosa swallowed hard and nodded. 

"Well, if you aren't going to let me take you to the hospital, at least let me take care of you." He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek. 

She leaned into it. 

Who was this guy, exactly? Some Italian angel from Staten Island with the world's worst mustache? Rosa was briefed on Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi before she went undercover, but she never thought she would actually have to use him. 

His eyes were a lighter blue than in the picture she was given. Almost green, actually. Maybe that was just her head injury talking.

"You're tired. You need to rest." He stood up and opened both hands for her to take.

Rosa looked up at him and blinked. Was he going to try to stand her up? Was he strong enough? Was she strong enough?

"You can borrow that t-shirt you always used to steal from me... I'll sleep on the couch if you want me to." His smile was kind, warm, and gentle. 

Rosa agreed, taking his hands. She surprised herself and stood up with relative ease, wincing as he put his arm around her waist. His lips were on her ear as he pulled her closer. 

"Did he make you, Rosa?" His words were barely audible. 

"No." She wrapped her arms around him. His neck smelled like cheap cologne that you'd buy from the corner store, but it smelled good on him. The warmth of his body against hers was comforting, and began to make her drowsy. She knew she needed to rest, but was afraid of letting her guard down. Afraid that Michael might find them here together and end them both. 

"That's good, Marisol." Sonny moved his lips in front of hers and kissed her. His hands moved up her body and held her face. 

She opened her mouth and kissed him back. His teeth were slightly crooked, the taste of cannoli faint on his tongue. His lips were soft and smooth, nothing like the lips of her target, Michael. 

"Let's get you to bed, doll." He looked her over and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Rosa felt better after she took her fancy clothes off and slipped into Sonny's Michael Jackson t-shirt. She looked in the mirror and frowned. Her left eye was pink and red, swollen so bad she thought it was going to explode. She touched the outer edges of the lump and cried out. She won't be doing that again.

She walked into the bedroom and climbed into bed. The black cotton sheets were dirty and smelled of weed, but she couldn't exactly be picky right now. A bed was a bed, and she was in no state to be walking out of here because he forgot to do some laundry. 

"Sorry it isn't much, Mari. You know I always relied on you to keep the place looking decent." Sonny appeared in the doorway. "You still look hot in that t-shirt, by the way." He laughed to himself and walked over to her, sitting on the foot of the bed. 

"I'll be right out there if you need me, okay?" He nodded his head towards the living room. 

Rosa nodded and took his hand. "Can you stay with me? Just to make sure I don't have a concussion?" 

Rosa disliked sleeping with other people, even when she was in happy relationships. They snored, or stole the covers, or tossed and turned all night and kept her awake. It was always a disaster, and she ended up sleepless and cranky the next morning. 

That being said, she wanted Sonny with her tonight. Needed him, even. After the beating she just took from her target, she could use a little comfort. Plus, she was undercover, playing a role. No one had to know. 

"You sure, Mari?" He held onto her hand. He wanted her to feel safe, not taken advantage of. 

"Just shut up and lay down next to me before I change my mind." 

Sonny smiled that calming smile of his again. He was briefed on how emotionally closed off Detective Rosa Diaz was. He was told that she was violent, efficient, and scary. He was told she was the perfect type of cop to go undercover in this environment because of those qualities.

He wasn't told how going undercover can really change a person. He didn't think Rosa had been told, either. Yet here they were. 

"Alright Mari, but no funny business. You're too weak to do anything but sleep," he joked. 

Rosa shot him a warning glance. 

He pulled back the covers and laid down next to her. The queen bed felt much smaller with her in it, but he wasn't complaining. She smelled like vanilla and honey, a new and foreign scent to the walls of his apartment. He could get used to that smell every now and again. 

"Thank you." Rosa whispered, setting her head on his chest. 

"Anytime, beautiful. Anytime." He stroked her hair as she wrapped her arm around his waist. 

She let out a quiet sigh before relaxing all of her muscles. She thought about what life with Sonny would be like. Was he like Frankie? Was this all a show? Was this all for her? She didn't care. She couldn't think about that. All she could think about was that she was here now, his sweet hands running through her hair. She smiled against his chest and finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
